


The Rift's Gift

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto enjoy themselves a bit too much with a gift from the rift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rift's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

His head was pounding, it felt like he had hundreds of little pterodactyls taking up residence in his brain, but for the life of him he couldn't think why. He shuffled around the hub making his way to the coffee machine intending to make himself a cup of Jack's industrial strength brew, hoping that it would kill his headache, failing that that it would kill him. He couldn't remember how he had got in such a state, all he could remember was waking up with Jack curled around him and Toshiko staring down at them in bemusement.

No doubt she would want an explanation, but he had no idea what he would say, he had no idea why they had been asleep on the plass. Jack might know, but they would have to wait until he woke up, he hadn't even woken up as they dragged him into the hub via the invisible lift. He now lay snoring softly on the sofa, his hands clenched in the shirt he was wearing, his polka dot boxers on display for all to see. He handed Tosh her coffee before returning to the kitchenette, coming back with his own coffee, and a pot of Jack's industrial strength brew so that he could top up his cup when it emptied. He then sat on the sofa next to Jack the other man moving in his sleep to give him space before resettling with his head in Ianto's lap. He sat there for a while just drinking his coffee, Tosh staring at him with a look of mischief on her face. He realised that Jack's coffee didn't actually taste that bad, you obviously just needed to be in a certain state to want to drink it.

It wasn't until after his fourth cup of coffee that he noticed the look on Toshiko's face, it was a look of mischief with just a hint of a smirk. Knowing that whatever it was that she was up to wasn't going to be good for him and that he may as well just get it over and done with now he asked her what she knew. His headache really didn't appreciate the slight giggles that she let out, no matter how silent they were.

"I know what you did last night." She remarked quietly, turning to her computer and bringing up the CCTV of both the hub and the plass, then moving back to allow him to watch the footage. He let out a groan when he saw himself and Jack on the cameras sat on the couch with a bottle of alcohol, it was then that he started to remember. There was no way that one bottle of normal booze would have created a hangover like he had, but the bottle of Ursesulian Whiskey that had come through the rift a few weeks ago certainly would have.

He watched as he and Jack got thoroughly plastered before Jack started to sing, the next thing he knew he was on the invisible lift, and had taken a seat on the plass. A few minutes later the lift began to rise, Jack standing in a classic rock star pose as he ascended from the hub in nothing but his shirt and his boxers, where he had left his trousers Ianto had no idea. He watched as Jack sang several songs before he himself joined in, cringing at his behaviour and the wicked smirk on Toshiko's face. He just knew that she would hold this over his head for a while.

As she turned the footage off Jack began to stir, looking around the hub trying to get his bearings. "What happened?" He asked quietly, only to be met by silence from Ianto and a snort from Toshiko before she descended once more into giggles.


End file.
